Paris Bachelorette Part Deux
Paris Bachelorette Part Deux is the 23rd episode of Total Bellas. It aired on July 22, 2018. Summary Brie and Lauren's masquerade ball breaks a few rules Nicole had enforced about her bachelorette party; J.J. and Kathy enjoy the city of Paris, and Bryan shares life changing news regarding his wrestling career in the WWE. Recap Go figure it’s not Nikki or Brie or Kathy or any Bella, but Daniel Bryan who storms out of his perch in the background to sum up the central conflict of this season of Total Bellas just one episode before the finale. The setting is right before Bryan announces he’s been cleared to return to WWE, and he’s discussing why it was so hard to stomach retirement. It wasn’t because there was anything in particular he hadn’t accomplished; it’s just because he wasn’t ready for it to happen. There’s a big difference, he says, between doing something because you’re forced to and doing something because you want to. If that sounds like a familiar sentiment, it should. This season has been all about Nikki Bella ostensibly coming to terms with her wedding, which has felt increasingly like an obligation ever since she got back together with John Cena. She’s inching, bit by bit, toward acknowledging out loud that it might not be what she wants anymore (taking on the full responsibility of planning it on a shortened schedule — plus the hint of some lingering tension over the issue of having kids — hasn’t helped), but she feels just as boxed in to keep quiet as she does about going through with the wedding. She also feels a very real obligation to put on a brave face during her bachelorette trip in Paris; nobody likes a killjoy, especially when you flew halfway across the planet to celebrate with her. Luckily, Brie Bella is there to keep her sister out of her own head, organizing the masquerade ball and a burlesque performance featuring a dancer who Nikki thinks looks like Bo Dallas (Ed. Note: He kind of does) and a mime show with Lauren designed to prove that hey, moms can be cool, too. Nikki’s dueling excitement and apprehension about the wedding peek through in equal measure, but Brie’s party planning is enough to get her to live in the moment. (Of course, nobody but nobody on this show lives in the moment quite like JJ, who teams with his mother and her friend to prank the girls by TP’ing the chateau. Enfant terrible). A similar story has been playing out Stateside, where Bryan has been working diligently to untangle himself from a major life decision he wasn’t willing to make. And Bryan inevitably gets cleared after his marathon of testing, returning to SmackDown LIVE to give his now-famous “fight for your dreams” speech. He’s now free to do what he wants and no longer has to sacrifice his dreams at the whim of external forces. To be fair, there is no question of whether Nikki Bella is medically unable to get married, but the idea of doing so is proving unhealthy for her nonetheless. If she’s realized one thing from being single, it’s that she values the ability to do what she wants as opposed to what she has to do. Of course, in order to get what she wants, there is one more choice she’ll be forced to make. One more week until we find out if she does. The Season 3 finale of E!’s Total Bellas airs Sunday at 9/8 C. Image gallery 001_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00163--3f5eb3d3aa209a4feeab0ccaed40cb30.jpg 002_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00164--c2e95d8f679a8912004aaac40f1cacb1.jpg 003_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00176--1875501c946dc0d71585eb437554a8e2.jpg 004_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00184--b7175604806318f03055720bb19b0f49.jpg 005_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00196--0e999578e5a8e591689be406667eb54f.jpg 006_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00232--6ef68cdf1c4f5012b26d7bb083c714e8.jpg 007_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00233--cf440ec5e0e17dabc1517bb7bf92b059.jpg 008_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00267--f0c00b25683c781a21e84a09390f57fe.jpg 009_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00322--f15157478562d2f341629599487e473a.jpg 010_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00369--3cb07b64c4c97227788f7b55038e8a2c.jpg 011_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00518--6aaa7a2b550ce346717f66d61583f56b.jpg 012_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00573--2dead1c8e66d4cf9d8c0e61b0426d5f0.jpg 013_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00584--770460cad324bd45e55fb7889b0f7e40.jpg 014_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00586--faa5bb141ae55d628a829e05ea99a530.jpg 015_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00587--410b4bec848d8101ded21fb37c91db82.jpg 016_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00620--8b7350107746d451c8af3a9c2d7d01ab.jpg 017_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00653--343df759f3fc52d28ccbb862cee3c7fa.jpg 018_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00661--8e06617583b42a7c139f31db9f81e701.jpg 019_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00745--745e156eed8149955808440736b2181a.jpg 020_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00781--61fa968a466a788fca016e24f958dbd1.jpg 021_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00785--5d174ec8899c97bde705b2e3b674162c.jpg 022_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00790--7f361ca2f88bbfd4e22622464b013715.jpg 023_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00879--622f6b9e9374624dea3ca6d11ecc282e.jpg 025_tb309_fullsho_ipv.00972--e2acb8199d70c694a1f180c1ca4b4a17.jpg 026_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01019--10e73ff8fba9a56513d4fb49d0523b5f.jpg 027_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01028--8b4efeb5e73a199d95085a5874d4c7c2.jpg 028_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01097--c266652d74e50ac39f1f8cc64f2fb04d.jpg 029_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01115--6b0eed3dbd85d4da871dc7d0662dc0ed.jpg 030_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01151--05ff8d140a9328cce302a109b534e982.jpg 031_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01162--a131b1b16d5dece5a66b9a718d7f2cca.jpg 032_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01168--6756826856afdf0d91edf2c623d37339.jpg 033_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01270--579b07c84f59cced49d267ea6721e81d.jpg 034_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01329--6fa59669148ad620adc464c81c029cc7.jpg 035_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01333--8983e2c0f7f2f863c8e0bed043f6f363.jpg 036_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01345--d4f82fbc3e484a3f41f73965134b0dcf.jpg 037_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01372--b0a5ca1fdf2e61fa637d66c63c2c72ed.jpg 038_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01414--8887e7f9bbe1e7659c43cc36ebc9feaf.jpg 039_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01415--4e93b6bdb50bf8342900984c66c2816c.jpg 041_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01468--1adebf6ff3bb88358c6ccc2a43ccdb7b.jpg 042_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01471--3babdb278e8f71ea1e31f67423689678.jpg 044_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01659--29bc3478f3fd49a66e28cab060ea123f.jpg 045_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01695--c21e9cea7a49d44acf0c510629392590.jpg 046_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01707--174e09156f74d3aa43b0bb34c217d860.jpg 047_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01709--a65051251bd49f71409e91ce9fb71189.jpg 048_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01713--8ba0bdb2c56abb456d8c4299244363eb.jpg 049_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01716--e67d06e003f25bab79bccc1d5f9d2e3b.jpg 050_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01765--083025ba2c1b6a6132bda3e856543a71.jpg 051_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01783--1de383a617b215555fb4c0b0a1d4bf97.jpg 052_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01826--b406131b5fcfc795587503f1e8f3b7d8.jpg 053_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01829--48042777e3d0e09d612147680c006e40.jpg 054_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01836--4722edda91dd58ba851cc7d3fb5ed48a.jpg 055_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01903--b6e717cd6dd1ca9786144bfd38ef9623.jpg 056_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01904--c4da94641e2cb66bc846e30bf7102dab.jpg 057_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01957--50140486393ef7d377a6faa0ac769c76.jpg 058_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01959--d4575c9764f3348abbd097f8ff6b0622.jpg 059_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01968--26d03424673975ca4816d61aa8f7e300.jpg 060_tb309_fullsho_ipv.01993--01a66d184e638a1ed1e6af5d7fe301ed.jpg 061_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02001--6510c8b0f48ee0b7645fa1e8f33b7e7a.jpg 062_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02002--3cc485a323cf32cf2053d36067957027.jpg 063_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02089--b9505113e68315faceff1351f7ff0998.jpg 064_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02143--d2b8f645552fdb879e866871b31c12ac.jpg 065_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02223--798c63ed87adb86a172df960526ef084.jpg 066_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02224--377f4f841b261d1ce7fc3c77fa40f868.jpg 067_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02254--976df7e86db0b16769fa7e9523a6429f.jpg 068_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02358--987add5e5efa2b28ae36cf29dd4533e4.jpg 069_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02374--8bfcce8cb0b82043d3bf0cb0e17dbe73.jpg 070_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02421--9fc6c22b9651dca0a13a802d6a64b9bb.jpg 071_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02534--d0f9afde249440f1dfbcd22624ded9b9.jpg 072_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02539--904faaa21a46fa814cb7eda0efb2b15c.jpg 073_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02556--9f735b774fde1decc63f2e54f5907612.jpg 074_tb309_fullsho_ipv.02579--a49994271b1511f8eeb76999f39654ba.jpg Category:2018 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 3) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella